


Take Words Out of My Mouth Just from Breathing

by samajama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play a game of Never Have I Ever, Liam gets drunk, and Harry gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Words Out of My Mouth Just from Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and I had [this](http://media.tumblr.com/6a534f8ee0aa3c5e6d2de0334c324672/tumblr_inline_mgg13wZdaT1ru85ye.jpg) conversation because I thought Liam would be a flirty, snuggly drunk, and this is what happened, yeah okay.  
> Also, the title is from Ed Sheeran’s “Drunk.”  
> This is a work of fiction and I am not associated with One Direction nor their affiliates. I’m also not associated with Ed Sheeran or his affiliates.

“This is an awful game, y’know,” Liam slurs.

Louis claps his friend on the back. “That’s just because you’re too good for your own, uh, good, mate.”

“ _C’mon_ ,” he whines. “Give me a break here.”

Harry giggles from Louis’s other side, and he smiles fondly at the boy. “Alright... Never have I ever had to wank off in the bathroom of a club because some girl wouldn’t agree to come home with me.” Louis snorts at the death glare Liam gives him.

“You’re such a… You know… That thing that you are.” He pours himself another shot of tequila and says, “Cheers,” before downing the shot. To Louis’s surprise, so do Harry, Zayn, and Niall.

“ _Seriously_?” he asks. The boys grumble in affirmation. “Huh.” He nudges Harry. “Your turn, Hazza.”

Harry’s eyebrows narrow for a moment as he thinks. He starts giggling again as he says, “Never have I ever had my mum walk in while I was trying to stick my hand down a bloke’s pants.”

“Harry!” He punches the younger boy’s bicep. “You said you’d never tell anyone about that!”

Harry smiles coyly. “Payback’s a bitch.”

“Damn right it is.” Harry stops smiling and looks worried. Louis just laughs. “All right, Zayn’s up.”

“Hmm.” As Zayn ponders his next statement, Liam curls into Louis’s side, resting his head on the oldest boy’s shoulder.

“Sleepy, mate?”

“Nuh.”

Louis chuckles. “Whatever you say.”

“’M just getting more comfortable.” Harry looks over from Louis’s other side and looks away when he sees Liam’s face turned into Louis’s neck.

Louis pats Harry’s thigh. “You can snuggle, too, if you like?”

“I’m fine,” he mumbles.

“Okay, okay,” announces Zayn. “Never have I ever snogged a bandmate.” He looks pointedly at Louis, who shrugs.

“Why the hell are you looking at me for!” Zayn’s brow furrows and his gaze passes along to Harry. The youngest boy blushes faintly.

He looks down, shaking his head. “Nope.”

“You’re shitting me,” says Zayn in disbelief. The boys shake their heads again. “Huh. Well, okay. Niall?”

“I’ve got a good one! Never have I ever...not, um, not been drunk? Uh. Before now.”

The boys just blink at him until Louis says, “What.”

“It made sense in my head. Liam, just take a shot.” 

Liam shrugs and does as he’s told. “’sit my turn then?” he murmurs into Louis’s shoulder. He nods. “Alright, then.” He takes another shot.

“What are you doing it’s _your_ turn and you didn’t even say anything!”

“It’s for Zayn’s.”

“Zayn’s wh- ?” Louis starts, but he’s cut off by Liam pouncing on him. He pins Louis to the ground and silences him with his lips. He starts sucking on Lou’s bottom lip, nipping with his teeth occasionally, and Louis is kissing him back.

Louis tentatively places his hands on Liam’s waist and the younger boy licks into his mouth. They allow their tongues to collide for a few moments until they are abruptly separated. Harry is pulling Liam off of his best friend, and seats himself between them.

Louis raises an eyebrow at him. Harry just shrugs. “He made his point.” Zayn and Niall are giggling behind their hands still, but Zayn waves for them to continue.

Louis starts, “Never have I-”

“Hey! It’s my turn now,” Harry insists. “Since we changed seats and all.”

“Okay, have at it.”

“Never have I ever...thought about someone else while snogging someone.” He catches Louis’s gaze and raises his shot to him before tipping it back.

“Drinking on your own turn? You’re going soft on me, Styles.”

Harry leans over to whisper in Louis’s ear. He lips brush the older boy as he says, “Don’t think going _soft_ is really the problem here, mate.”

Louis swallows audibly. “Right. Um. Never have I, um. Oh! I almost forgot.” He tips his shotglass back, emptying its contents. “Needed to drink for that last one.”

“Did you?” Louis keeps his eyes locked on Harry’s as he nods.

“Would you just kiss him and get it over with?” Zayn spits out. Niall snorts. Liam just smiles all drunk, googly-eyes at the pair.

Louis leans in a bit, and Harry sucks in a breath in anticipation, but Louis turns his head before he reaches Harry’s lips. “Sorry. One free show’s enough for tonight.” Harry begins to pout, but Louis stands up, offering his hand. Harry looks confusedly from the older boy’s hand to his face. “Well, come along, Harold. I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to.”

“’Ts not my name,” Harry mumbles as he takes his hand and follows him to the only room with a door, save for the bathroom, on the bus. It’s a small room with a single bed, like the bunks, but saved for guests or if someone’s sick. “Louis, you-”

“Shhh,” Louis hushes him, placing a finger to his mouth. He pushes up against Harry’s body, backing him into the wall of the small room. His eyes flick down to Harry’s mouth and he bites his lip. He pulls his hand away and begins to lean in for a kiss when Harry stops him.

“Wait. Just...wait a second, okay?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just- What are we doing, Lou?”

Louis strokes his cheek. “Well, I thought I was kissing you...”

“Well, _I_ thought you were kissing Liam.”

“But I was thinking about kissing you.”

“Well, I thought- Wait. What?”

“You. That’s who I was thinking about while I was snogging someone else. In this case, Liam.”

Harry lets out a relieved sigh. “So you’re not just kissing me because you’re drunk and horny?”

Louis laughs. “Oi! I resent that. I may be drunk, and I may want to snog the pants off you, but I’m not just-”

“Lou. You’re pressed up against me. Are you trying to tell me that’s a banana in your pocket?”

Louis laughs again, pressing his face into Harry’s neck. “Okay, so maybe a little horny. But that’s not why I want this. I _do_ want this.”

“Me too,” Harry admits. “For a while, actually.” Louis nods in agreement. “I’d really like it if you kissed me now.”

“My pleasure.” Louis presses into Harry’s space even further, leaning onto the balls of his feet. He cranes his neck upwards slightly to fit their lips together more easily. Harry’s hands come to rest on Lou’s hips and Louis places one hand on Harry’s jaw.

Their lips slot together perfectly. Louis takes the opportunity to take a kitten lick at Harry’s mouth, coaxing him open. Harry is pliant under Louis’s touch and opens his mouth for him, allowing Louis to lick his way inside. Their tongues collide and Louis whimpers into Harry’s mouth.

Harry takes this moment to switch their positions, pinning Louis against the wall. “I really wanna blow you.”

“God, Harry.”

Harry presses light kisses to Louis’s jugular. “Is that a yes, then?”

“ _Please_.” Harry nods and leaves a trail of kisses down Louis’s chest, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down. His knees hit the ground, and he immediately licks a hot stripe over the cotton outline of Louis’s cock. Louis throws his head back and it hits the wall with a dull thump. He buries his hands in Harry’s curls, pushing his face closer. 

“Please, Harry. Please.”

Harry peeks his head up, lip dragging along Louis’s dick. “Tell me what you want, Lou.”

“I- Ahh,” he stutters. “I want your mouth. Please. Harry, please. I want your mouth on me.” Harry smirks up at him and pulls his pants down. He licks his palm and pumps Louis a few times, feeling his hot cock slide against his hand.

He guides Louis into his mouth and sucks at the head. Louis whimpers from above and tugs at Harry’s hair. Harry pulls off to lick up and down his entire shaft. He takes him full in his mouth, head bobbing along in time with Louis’s weak whines, his cock brushing up against the back of Harry’s throat.

Harry swallows past the tell-tale fluttering of his throat, sucking hard and deep. “Haz... Harry, I, I’m gonna come.” Harry takes another long pull at Louis’s dick before he comes down his throat. Harry swallows and slowly rises from his knees. He pulls up Louis’s pants as he comes up, meeting Louis eye-to-eye. “Hi.”

“Hello, love,” Harry’s raspy voice replies.

Louis pulls Harry down for another kiss, tasting himself on the other boy. “If I’d have known kissing Liam was all it’d take to get you to notice me, I would’ve gotten him drunk long before now.”

“Oh, Lou. I’ve always noticed you. You just weren’t paying attention.”


End file.
